


The Devil Inside You

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: You grow tired of waiting up for Matt, but your anger when you see him quickly dissolves.





	The Devil Inside You

You  _couldn’t_  sleep.

Your arms wrapped around your legs, watching the rain patter against the large windows. You had come to notice the various shades the monumental billboard could create as time passed.

Matt wasn’t home, but you knew where he was.

It didn’t make you feel better knowing, although originally you thought it would. The night you found out his other life, the alter ego you had been competing with, you had never slept sounder. But every night since had been a struggle. For a while, you busied yourself with tasks you had been putting off for a while or hobbies you had ‘ _always_ ’ wanted to pick up but never had the time. You weren’t as good at learning Spanish as you convinced yourself you would be, but  _Duolingo_  had become a new friend you never knew you needed.

The storm over New York had worsened in the last ten minutes, and every second you spent waiting for Matt to come home, you became closer to going out in it and screaming for him. You knew he would come running, but you didn’t  _truly_  want to be that dramatic if you could help yourself.

A noise snapped your attention, and you darted from the bed and out past the sliding door as you saw him limp down the stairs, mask off, hair dishevelled, but he was here, and very much conscious. You wrapped your arms around your waist, suddenly aware of the fact you were in his shirt and nothing else. It was meant to be a surprise for when he came home hours ago, the moment had passed well and truly as you saw him now.

“What brings the  _Devil of Hell’s Kitchen_  to my boyfriends’ home? Isn’t it too early for you to  _grace_  me with your presence?”

You were being  _bitter_. You were aware of it, and possibly very childish, but you had gotten past the point of kindness and sweetness. You were sleep deprived, and feeling a little dejected.

Matt tossed the mask at the sofa, brushing his face with his hand. “You’re upset.”

“Listen to my heart to work that out, Matt?”

It was low.

 _Real_  low. But it was said, out there for the world to remember now, and even with that knowledge, you did  _not_  regret it.

He stepped closer, and half of you wished he wouldn’t. Matt limped again, and your heart seemed to soften, and you wished with all you had that you could be stronger. You wanted to be mad at him, you wanted to be jealous and idiotic because if you didn’t feel that, you would feel the other emotions, the ones you didn’t  _really_  want to feel or deal with.

“You’ve been worried,” Matt sighed, reaching out, his leather-gloved fingers settling on your waist.

It was instinct to place your hands around his neck, and deep down you genuinely  _needed_  to feel his skin, know that he was real and not the lack of sleep playing tricks on you. You shouldn’t have looked into his eyes, even if they were looking past you, you believed they were looking right into you, assessing  _everything_ inside. You tensed as he pulled you closer, your forearms resting on his chest as he winced.

“You’re hurt?”

He shrugged. “It’s fine  _now_  I’m with you.”

You narrowed your eyes, pouting slightly. “ _Charmer_.”

You were sure Matt was going to speak, but instead, his lips caught yours. Soft, almost too tentative at first for someone who had roamed the night. You parted his mouth with the tip of your tongue, tracing it slowly across as you smirked into the kiss. Then, you moved your hands down, peeling the top of his Daredevil outfit from his skin; he pulled his arms free one at a time, placing them firmer on your waist as you freed him.

The thought that ran through your head, squealing loudly, was to push him down into the brown armchair and straddling his lap. You thought of him hardening beneath you, feeling it against your bare thigh as you moved your mouth down his neck, occasionally nipping his skin. 

The very thought overwhelmed you, making you moan as he lifted you from the ground, and you wrapped your legs on instinct around his waist. You wanted him, even if you were mad at him; you needed him, even if you wanted to punch and hit him for making you a worried mess.

He dropped you on the sofa before you could protest, your wanton eyes staring up at him as he began to remove the rest of the red leather from his torso and legs. You watched, biting down on your lip as you  _savoured_  your private show. You had missed him—all of him. His mouth was on yours before you began to crave the feel of it. You loved his lips, you had told him as much the first time the two of you had gone and got drunk and  _suddenly_  forgot you were ‘ _just friends’_. You didn’t regret it now, not when Matt’s lips were  _all yours_.

“I’m going to make it up to you, Y/N,” Matt disclosed, a wicked grin on his lips. “Making you worry… I’m a bad boyfriend.”

You were set to reply with a smart comment, reminding him how terrible he was, but Matt—before you had a chance to stop him—lifted the ends of his shirt resting on your skin. He kissed your thighs as he lifted your thighs from the cushion, parting them as he moved between them. You knew what was coming, and you  _acknowledged_  you would enjoy it, but you  _actually_  wanted to play hard to get. You  _wanted_  to make him work for it.

But you  _couldn’t_. 

Not with the swift way Matt managed to bury his head between your legs, blowing a soft, cool breath against your already slick entrance. Matt draped an arm over your torso to stop you from struggling as his beard scraped against your thighs; you  _groaned_  at the sensation before you felt his tongue tentatively tracing circles on your clit.

You knew he was blinding you with pleasure, rendering you useless and unable to fight with him, and in retrospect, you  _couldn’t_  be mad. Not when it felt so good, not when he began to bring stars to your eyes and your back arching from the leather of the sofa. Matt must have been able to tell you were close, his determination to make you scream his name evident as he moved two fingers rhythmically with his mouth.

Your hand reached out, eyes wild with pleasure as Matt continued to lap and taste, pushing you to the edge, but you wouldn’t fall. You refused. You needed him inside of you, you needed to feel him,  _all of him._

“I want you,” you cried out, finding his hair as you tugged, pulling his head up to face you. “I want you,  _inside_ , of, me.”

Matt licked his lips, and once upon a time you would have shuddered from shyness at the sight, but now you felt something knot in your stomach. “Is  _that_  so, Y/N?”

You nodded coyly, his hands gripping your hips tightly, pulling you closer to him until your hips moved from the sofa, hovering between sinking onto his knees and moving back onto the sofa. You couldn’t help it, the needy moan escaped you as his mouth connected with your jaw, his hand grasping the base of your neck, and you lowered yourself down onto his cock.

Matt let out a dark moan, one that made you whimper as he filled you, reminding you of how good you felt together. It had been longer than you remembered, especially as your hips began to grind together. Your nails raked across his shoulders as Matt’s teeth bit down on your collarbone—you knew he had marked your skin, but currently, you didn’t in the slightest care. You needed him to fill you; you needed him hard and fast.

Burying his length to the hilt of you, the two of you finding a rhythm immediately as you felt his hand move to your bare rear, squeezing as he began to thrust harder up into you.

“Do you like having the ‘ _Devil_  inside you, Y/N?” Matt cooed against your ear, his lips pressing just underneath your earlobe. “Do you  _love_  fucking the ‘Devil?”

Placing a finger on his chin, tilting his head up as you felt his hips slam into yours. “I love making  _you_  commit sins,  _Matthew_ ,” you sinfully responded.

He shakily laughed as you dug your nails into his back. You knew you were both close, the hazy almost drunk feeling descending over you as your rhythm was lost and your breaths became tangled between moans and one another’s name.

Matt liked to hear you scream.

He liked his name on your lips, especially when you were like this, on top of him, riding him as you both grasped for skin and buried your anger.

“Matt,” you whispered darkly, almost panting it as he pressed his hand against your curved spine.

“Say my name  _louder_ , Y/N,” he begged.

Your lips opened, ready to let out a strangled cry of his name, but you weren’t able to finish. Your orgasm crashing over you, shockwaves rippling through you as you found your vision faded to black as sounds diminished to nothing. You slumped against him, your forehead against his shoulder as you tried to breathe, tried to hold on as the aftershocks and Matt’s slowed down thrusts rendered you voiceless.

Matt was breathing just as heavy, his eyes glistening with lust and you noticed his skin speckled with perspiration—whether from the two of you, or his after-work-hobby.

You felt his fingers move up your neck tentatively before he lifted your chin, bringing your eyes to his. “I’m  _always_  going to come home to you.”

He said it as though he  _knew_  you had been wracked with worry all night.

Matt announced it as though he could read your mind, and not just your heartbeat.

“To do  _that_?” You replied cockily, trying to avert your eyes as he shifted himself underneath you, leaving you feeling empty and suddenly very aware of how bare you were. “Because, while I’m  _flattered_ , Mur—”

“Y/N,” he interrupted with a soft but solid tone. “ _Because_  I love you. That’s why.”

You knew he would be able to tell your cheeks had suddenly turned red, he would probably be able to feel them burning even if he was on the other side of the city. “I love you  _too_ , Matt,” you replied shyly, embarrassment falling over you.

He pressed his forehead against yours, and you beamed as his fingers tapped against your waist. “I  _should_  take you to bed…”

Smirking, you cleared your throat. “See, I  _think_  you should take me for a shower. I’m  _very_  dirty.”

“Oh? Well, we can’t have that  _now_  can we, Y/N?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
